In my Eyes
by waterbendergrl
Summary: There's two new people in the group and Katara isn't getting along very well with one of them. Zutara. Toph's POV


I sat on the dirt and earthbent a chair behind me. I leaned onto it and felt the surroundings around me. There were a few trees, Appa, sleeping bags, a small creek for Katara and Aang to practice waterbending and a few logs Sokka had collected. Suddenly I felt heavy strong footsteps walking toward me. I got up as it headed for me. I then felt lighter but still heavy foot steps running close behind.

"Get back here right now!" I heard Katara say or more yell.

"No peasant is gonna tell me what to do." he said arrogantly leaning against a tree. Even with me being blind I could tell she was angry.

I felt a foot slam onto the ground as she began to talk to him. "I've had it up to here with you." she said as she moved her hand up. "I've tried being nice to you for Aang but I can't take it any more. You know what I think of you? I think you're a stuck up, no good, arrogant, sexist, rude, pain in the butt who just joined our group so he could irritate me! And quit calling me 'peasant.' I have a name you know!"

"I joined your group so Aang could learn firebending." Zuko said. "Now if you don't mind, _peasant_, I'm going to practice with my broadswords." I felt his arm leave the tree as he started to walk off. I then felt Katara reaching for something on her waist as she unscrewed her canteen. 'Katara' I said to myself. 'That's only going to make things worse. But hey, I'm not the one who attacked him.' I felt her move her hands yet it seemed like nothing was there. I heard something shooting through the air when suddenly; I felt something come in contact with Zuko's butt. It disappeared and went back into her canteen. He balled up his fists and I could barely hear him hiss "Why you little, peasant." I sat down and leaned back in my earth chair as I got ready for the explosion. "How dare you!" He said storming over to her. "No water tribe peasant, no matter how good at waterbending they are, slaps me on the butt."

"I think it was more of a whip." I said to him. I felt his head turn to me as he had probably just noticed I was there.

"Whatever." he said to me. "As I was saying, you will pay for this."

"What are you going to do, tattle to Sokka." she said.

"No, were going to fight, right here right now." he said. "Winner gets to take one item from the loser."

"Okay," she said ready.

He started walking over to her and said smugly. "Good, because I already have an idea of what _I'll_ take." After a few seconds I heard her gasp as she stepped back.

"Not that." she said touching her neck. "Anything but that."

"You said 'okay.'" he said smugly. "Unless you don't want to fight, peasant."

"I'll verse you." she said a little nervous. Suddenly, I remembered something she'd told me, when Zuko first joined our group. She told me about her mother and that she had died in a fire nation raid. She also told me that the necklace she had belonged to her mom. The last thing she told me though was a little shocking. Zuko had once used it in an interrogation, so that she would tell where Aang was. But it wasn't just a little interrogation. She'd told me that he'd gotten so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. Also, she hadn't told anyone about it, not even Sokka. I was the only one she'd told it to.

I then put my hands on the dirt so I could feel a better picture of what was happening. Katara was in a fighting stance. Her legs spread straight apart, her arms a bit curved in the air, fingers loose and able for change. Zuko was also in a fighting stance, but it was a bit different. Zuko's legs where stretched in a crooked way, his arms rigid and fierce and same with his fingers. I felt him start moving his arms as he was about to attack. He sent a fireball in her direction but I didn't hear any cries. I looked where Katara was standing and was a bit confused. Then I felt the vibration of her arms and they were up in a defensive position, she'd made a water shield. I felt her moving her arms as the water that had been protecting her was sent to Zuko. I heard a bit of dripping but it was quickly followed by the sound of steam. I felt Katara step back a bit then I realized it; she was losing.

'Come on, Katara.' I said to myself. 'Beat this pretty boy. He's not that tough.' She breathed and started bending again pulling her arms back and spreading her fingers out. Suddenly, she launched her arms forward and I heard what sounded like needles flying through the air. Suddenly Zuko moved his arms up and the sound disappeared. He moved them down and started moving side to side moving closer to Katara. Suddenly, Katara pulled her arms back spreading out her fingers in the process. I heard Zuko sigh in pain as tons of ice needles went into his back. Suddenly, I felt something hit the ground in little dots; blood.

"Pretty good," he said. "For a little peasant." He lifted one of his legs off the ground and the rest of his body turned with him. For a brief moment Katara was off the ground them I felt something hit onto the ground hard. Zuko prepared to shot but Katara tripped him and she got out of the way right as he fell to the ground. He got up quickly and they started sending multiple attacks, too fast for me to feel. I gasped as I realized they might actually hurt themselves.

"Okay you two." I said getting up. "Break it up."

"Toph, stay out of the way." Katara said.

"You'll probably get hurt." Zuko said. I balled my fist up and clenched my teeth. That was where I drew the line. I twisted my hands and their feet got stuck into the ground I then hit each of them in opposite directions and walked in between them.

"Now will you two quit fighting and just do whatever you need to do." I said. "And Zuko, stop treating me like I'm some helpless little girl, because I could kick your butt any day. Now when I let your feet go you have to promise you won't fight."

"Fine," they both mumbled. I let their feet out of the ground and they got out. They walked off right as Aang, Sokka and Iroh got back.


End file.
